Discover
by Sameth
Summary: R/Hr discovering feelings. Harry a bystander
1. The Train

This is my first piece of fan fiction, so go easy. I hope you like it a little, please review!  
  
A/N: These characters don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling and WB. I am just borrowing them for my own fun.  
  
'Where is he?' Ron thought. He and Hermione had been waiting for Harry to enter platform 9 ¾ for 20 minutes. Ron was getting kinda worried maybe his uncle had decided not to drive Harry.  
  
"Don't worry, he will be here. He would find a way to get here." Hermione said assuringly, and as if she had read his mind. She had always had a way of saying the right things to Ron. Even if he was thinking something, she could read and understand him as she would a textbook.  
  
"I know. I just want to start off this school year right. I haven't seen Draco yet, and Fred and George haven't done anything horrible to me yet. I have a feeling things are going to be different this year."  
  
"Hope so. But I know what you mean. I want Harry here too." As if Hermione had said a spell, Harry appeared right next to her when she finished he sentence.  
  
"Hey! (Hugs to both people) Sorry I am late, long story I will tell you later. But I missed you guys so much! I think we should get on the train and catch up, before it leaves." They all then get on the train and find, as usual, a compartment all to themselves. They talk for a while about the usual things. The Durselys and how much Harry wants to move away from them, Ron's whole family and how they get on his nerves, the whole summer and what they did. But for a new topic Hermione talked about Viktor, and how she visited them. Ron zoned out when she was babbling about him, he didn't care much for Victor. He didn't know why anyone would. He was stupid, he might be very good at Quidditch, but that didn't get you very far in Ron's book. He didn't know why, but ever since he met Viktor he couldn't stand him, would love to know what Hermione saw in him.  
  
"…and his parents were so sweet. They tried to say my name, but didn't quite ever get it. My parents loved Viktor." Ron was now listening to Hermione's story  
  
"Wait-" Ron interrupted.  
  
"What?" She says mad she had been interrupted.  
  
"He met your parents? I have known you for longer than he has and I haven't even met your parents." Ron says angrily.  
  
"Well he is different to me than you are."  
  
"Well you aren't getting married to the guy."  
  
Hermione starts to smile, "Well actually..."  
  
"What!?!" Ron and Harry say together.  
  
"Just kidding calm down!" Hermione orders, "I was just kidding. I am not marrying him, but since I met his parents I thought he should meet mine. What do you care anyway? Are you jealous?" Hermione says jokingly.  
  
"No," Ron said hurt by her words. He didn't know why but he was a little jealous of Victor. He put the thoughts aside to think about later, right now he wanted to talk about Harry. "So Harry, why were you late?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said agreeing that the conversation need a change of topic. "Well Uncle Vernon found my letters from Padfoot." Harry explained careful to use the pseudonym for Sirius. "He wanted to know if it was the same person as the one who murdered all those muggles. He remembered the muggles died, not my parents. But that isn't my point. I didn't feel like explaining the whole Wormtail factor, so I just said no. He of course didn't believe me and punished me. He left me in there for longer than he should have but he didn't care. I wouldn't have been here at all if he hadn't left the house. I then called a cab and ran until I found you guys. I have learned if I don't make noise he forgets about me. He then goes on automatic and goes to work. It has made the summer not as painful as they have been."  
  
"Aw, sorry about that Harry. If only you could move in with us this wouldn't happen." Ron said, and then left the compartment to go answer nature.  
  
"Harry." Hermione said cautiously.  
  
"Yeah Herm?"  
  
"I lied." She confessed  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Viktor. I can't tell you now because Ron might come back. I want o talk to you tonight." She watching and listening for Ron's return.  
  
"No problem." He said very confused, just as Ron returned.  
  
"Almost there, better get into robes." Ron announced.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Promise will get more pg-13, to get next chapter I need 5 good reviews. Until then have fun wondering 


	2. Herm and Harry talk/ More?

Note: Sorry to Joe MC Ewings girl I forgot they had met, my mistake. I will try not to do that again. Have fun reading this! PS, I know my grammar sucks, but please don't focus on that, just the story.  
  
A/N: These characters are the coolest but sadly I do not own them. JK ROWLING RULES!!  
  
But After they were settled in to their rooms, the three amigos started to head down to the dining hall, and watch the sorting ceremony. As they were walking Neville Longbottom tripped and fell on his nose.  
  
"Aww, dammit." Neville said while rubbing his nose, his hand becoming smeared with blood. "My nose is bleeding; I have to go to Madam Pomfrey." He then tipped back his head and began walking towards the hospital wing.  
  
"I will go with you Neville, to make sure you don't bump your nose again." Ron offered.  
  
"Thanks." Neville waited for Ron to catch up with him.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you. Do you mind if we miss a little of the dinner?" Hermione said when Ron was out of hearing.  
  
"For you anything," Harry said smiling. "Is this about what you started to tell me on the train?"  
  
"Yes precisely," Hermione stated quickly wanting to start talking. "I don't know how long this has been going on but I know is has happened."  
  
"What?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"I am getting to it." She said frustrated she had been interrupted. "I like Ron a whole lot. I lied to him about the Viktor thing, I don't exactly know why. I think maybe it was an awful attempt to make him jealous. I don't know. I didn't even see Victor this summer. He offered but I declined, I thought it wouldn't be good to pursue one boy and then hang out with another who was pursuing me. He still likes me, but didn't understand why I wouldn't come visit him. He thinks I am in love with him, you would think he would get enough of that from Quidditch fans who love him. Ugh, sometimes guys like that annoy me. You are like that though Harry," Hermione hadn't been thinking about what she was saying, and she now she just hoped she hadn't offended him. "You are so humble, that's what I love about you. You are in so many books, and yet you haven't read any of them. You aren't like Professor Lockhart." Hermione said, hoping to undo any wrongs she had done. She brought up Lockhart, which was a sore subject, because Harry knew it had been one of the few times Hermione had been wrong and she hated to bring up times where she was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, I wasn't offended." Harry reassured her. "I think it is wonderful you like Ron, but you should somehow show him you feelings.  
  
"Good-well we should head down to dinner before you are missed too much." Hermione said happily, tucking Harry's advice in the back of her head.  
  
"I am not the only one who would be missed," Harry said defensively. He knew she was trying to give him a complement, but Harry hated knowing so many people gave him attention. "People would miss you to Herm."  
  
"Oh thanks," She said blushing only faintly. They sat down to the annual scrumptious dinner. They watched many first years be sorted into their house, each one look quite happy. Ron had joined them a little before the sorting ceremony, with Neville in tow. Neville's nose looked better, and he was grateful for Ron accompanying him. Through the rest of the dinner, Harry kept looking at the two of his friends and wondered if by the next first dinner of the school year, the two most important people in the world to him, would be more important to each other.  
  
"Well," Ron said as he yawned, because they had returned to their common room and they were heading up to bed, with Hermione on his left and Harry on his right. Before the three split to go to their separate room Ron wished Hermione a good night.  
  
"Good night Harry, 'night Ron." Hermione said waved good bye to Harry and did one of the scariest things she had ever done. She kissed Ron on the cheek and then ran into her room and lay on her bed. She feel asleep there thinking of Ron and her becoming more than friends.  
  
But for Ron it wasn't such a great night. After she ran into her room, he was taken aback by her gesture and was confused, but shook his head as if he had snapped out o, and went to bed. He didn't tell Harry because he didn't think there was anything to tell him. That night as Hermione dreamed of Ron, he was always having dreams about Hermione. A specific kind of dream only a boy can have, and when he woke up the next morning he was surprised to find a little wet spot on his pajamas. He wondered about Hermione's kiss from the night before. He had thought it had been like when his mum kissed him good night, but he then began to think it was more than an innocent peck. He began to think that maybe Hermione had meant it to be more than a peck, and that maybe he wanted to it to be more, wanted her to be more.  
  
I need 15 good reviews to post the next installment, and until then wonder. 


	3. Apologies

Note: The kiss in the previous chapter happened after Harry had gone into his room. Sorry for any confusion  
  
A/N: I DON'T OWN THESE Characters and I can do with them as I please.  
  
It was early in the morning when Hermione awoke. She had just experienced the best dream ever. She was in white robes on a hill, and she had flowers in one hand and on her other arm was her father. They were walking towards a priest and a dashing young man in a tuxedo. It was her wedding and the man was Ron. The whole ceremony played out and just as they were to kiss as husband and wife she woke up. She was upset and happy at the same time. Then her nerves started kicking in. She remembered what had happened the night before, what she had done! She couldn't believe she had that in her. Then she became scared. Now she was more scared than Voldemort could ever make her feel. What did Ron think? Would he never speak to her again, would he make fun of her for it? Or might he just feel the same way she did. 'Oh god I hope so.' She thought. 'If only he had done it then this situation would be totally different. Well I must get dressed, and head to breakfast.'  
  
"Hey Hermione! Why don't you come sit with us?" yelled Ron.  
  
"Um that's okay," Hermione said as she walks away from Harry and Ron  
  
"O, okay then," Ron says heartbroken. Maybe it was an innocent kiss after all. It was probably his heart not his head that was thinking.  
  
"Hold on. I want to go to talk with her. I will be right back." Harry said as he ran after Hermione. "What the hell are you doing, Herm? Do you like him or not?"  
  
"Yes. I definitely do. But he doesn't even like me so what is the point?"  
  
"Is this Hermione speaking? The one who would fight McGonagall on a grade lower than 95 because she believes she deserves better?"  
  
"Yes of course. And I wouldn't do that. It would be have to be lower than 97." She replies as she smirks.  
  
"Good, there is my best friend." Harry said happily. "Now do you want some one else to snatch up Ron?"  
  
"No."  
  
"So you believe you deserve to have him and no one else?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Then come sit with us and make it happen. You will never know what will happen until you try."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts, you don't have to flirt with him. Just don't totally avoid him. Act like you regular self, that is what everyone loves you for."  
  
"Okay, I guess you are right." They hug each other and walk back to the table. Hermione sits in between her two favorite boys. Acting as if nothing is wrong.  
  
"I am glad you decided to sit with us." Ron says upset.  
  
"I am sorry." Hermione says, looking directly into Ron's eyes. She grabs his hand, " I am very sorry for ever hurting you."  
  
"It's okay." He doesn't let go, and looks into her eyes as if say 'don't worry you have never hurt me.'  
  
Hermione lets go of his hand as Fred and George sit down. "Well, this food looks delicious.  
  
As they leave the dining hall, Ron pulls Hermione over into an empty corner where no one could see them. They are very close to each other, they stare at each other for what seems to Hermione for an hour, and then Ron speaks "About last night," Hermione's nerves from the morning start to come back, "You kiss like my mom. I never liked it when my mom kissed me. Here is how I want you to kiss me." He leans in and kisses her lips very unsurely, and cautiously. Hermione leans in to reassure him it is okay, and deepens the kiss. Then they part, and stare into each other's eyes. Both know they have crossed a line, but both are okay with it. Each knows the other is feeling the same thing. They begin to part ways, but before Hermione can get away Ron says "Meet me in the Library at 9 tonight." Then they go to their separate classes. 


End file.
